In the Bayer process for the production of alumina, bauxite ore is pulverized, slurried in water, and then digested with caustic at elevated temperatures and pressures. The caustic solution dissolves oxides of aluminum, forming an aqueous sodium aluminate solution. The caustic-insoluble constituents of bauxite ore (referred to as "red mud") are then separated from the aqueous phase containing the dissolved sodium aluminate. Solid alumina trihydrate product is precipitated out of the solution and collected as product.
In more detail, the pulverized bauxite ore is fed to a slurry mixer where a water slurry is prepared. The slurry makeup water is typically spent liquor (described below) and added caustic. This bauxite ore slurry is then diluted and passed through a digester or a series of digesters where about 98% of the total available alumina is released from the ore as caustic-soluble sodium aluminate. The digested slurry is then cooled to about 230.degree. F., typically employing a series of flash tanks wherein heat and condensate are recovered. The aluminate liquor leaving the flashing operation contains from about 1 to about 20 weight percent solids, which solids consist of the insoluble residue that remains after, or is precipitated during, digestion. The coarser solid particles may be removed from the aluminate liquor with a "sand trap" cyclone. The finer solid particles are generally separated from the liquor first by settling and then by filtration, if necessary. The slurry of aluminate liquor and the finer solids is normally first fed to the center well of a mud settler, or primary settler, where it is treated with a flocculant, and as the mud settles, clarified sodium aluminate solution, referred to as "green" or "pregnant" liquor, overflows a weir at the top. This overflow from the mud settling tank is passed to the subsequent process steps. If the aluminate liquor overflowing the settler contains an unacceptable concentration of suspended solids (at times from about 50 to about 500 mg of suspended solids per liter), it is then generally further clarified by filtration to give a flitrate with no more than about 10 mg suspended solids per liter of liquor. The treatment of the liquor collected after the primary settlement to remove any residual suspended solids before alumina trihydrate is recovered is referred to as a secondary clarification stage.
The clarified sodium aluminate liquor is seeded with alumina trihydrate crystals to induce precipitation of alumina in the form of alumina trihydrate, Al(OH).sub.3. The alumina trihydrate particles or crystals are then separated from the concentrated caustic liquor, and the remaining liquid phase, the spent liquor, is returned to the initial digestion step and employed as a digestant after reconstitution with caustic.
In another section of the Bayer circuit, the settled solids of the primary settler ("red mud") are withdrawn from the bottom of the settler and passed through a countercurrent washing circuit for recovery of sodium aluminate and soda. As noted above, the red mud does not include any coarser particles removed prior to feeding the slurry to the primary or mud settler.
The at least partial separation of the red mud solids from the pregnant liquor at elevated temperatures by settling or by filtration is expedited by the use of a flocculant. This initial clarification of the pregnant liquor is referred to as the primary settler stage. Flocculating agents improve the separation of insolubles by increasing the rate at which the solids settle, by reducing the amount of residual solids suspended in the liquor, and by decreasing the amount of liquor in the settled solids phase. Flocculation performance is highly important in the primary settlement stages. Red muds are comprised chiefly of iron oxides (at least about 50 weight percent of the red mud solids), together with silicon oxides, calcium oxides, sodium alumino-silicates, titanium oxides and other materials, and commonly represent from about 5 to about 50 weight percent of the material of the bauxite ore. Generally these muds are comprised of very fine particles, which hinder the desired rapid and clean separation of red mud particles from the solubilized alumina liquor. If the rate of separation is slow, output is materially diminished and overall process efficiency is impaired. If the separation is not clean, the resultant solubilized aluminate liquor will require a more extensive treatment to remove residual solids, and/or the trihydrate recovered will contain levels of impurities that are undesirably high for many end-users.
The polysaccharides starch and dextran were used early in red mud flocculation. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,853, Apr. 16, 1963, Lesinski et al., uses native dextrans to increase the rate of sedimentation of finely divided solids in aqueous suspensions and thereby facilitate the separation of such solids. Later synthetic polymeric flocculants became more commonly employed for the Bayer process. U.S. Patent No. 3,397,953, Aug. 20, 1968, Galvin et al., uses a blend of starch and polyacrylic acid on red mud suspensions, noting that polyacrylic acid alone is not suitable as a flocculating agent. The polyacrylic acids exemplified generally have molecular weights of less than 300,000. The flocculation and sedimentation activity of the blend is exemplified in the primary settler stage of a bauxite process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,187, May 20, 1969, Sibert, uses synthetic acrylic acid polymer alone to enhance the rate of separation of red mud solids from the aqueous caustic solutions during secondary clarification steps. The synthetic polymer used contains at least about 80 weight percent of the acrylic acid mer unit, and has a molecular weight in excess of 50,000 and preferably in excess of 100,000. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,009, Nov. 17, 1970, Arendt et al., uses a combination of causticized or modified starch, a water soluble polymer, and a caustic alkali to enhance the coagulation, sedimentation and/or filtration of aqueous suspensions of solids, including the settling of red mud from Bayer process liquor. The water soluble polymer is derived from at least one olefinically unsaturated monomer and has a molecular weight in excess of 100,000. U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,012, Aug. 1, 1972, Sibert, uses an acrylic acid polymer most preferably having a molecular weight of at least 1,000,000, either alone or in combination with starch, for clarification of digested bauxite containing solubilized alumina and red mud residues. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,540, Aug. 30, 1988, Spitzer et al., uses a polymer that contains hydroxamic acid groups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,089, Apr. 16, 1991, Moody et al., uses a combination of dextran and synthetic anionic polymer for flocculating red mud in Bayer process liquors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,620, which is hereinafter incorporated by reference into this specification, teaches the use of certain polysaccharide materials including pullulan, lactan, zooglan, rhamsan, or combinations thereof as clarification aids which are used in conjunction with high molecular weight polymer flocculants to flocculate Bayer process red muds.
The synthetic flocculating agents employed for the settling or filtration of red mud are generally high molecular weight water soluble polymers of one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers, and have been used together, as noted above, with starch, dextran, pullulan, lactan, zooglan, and rhamsan for aluminate liquor clarification. The synthetic flocculating agents are usually anionic, and the optimum anionic content of such polymer is usually related to the alkalinity of the liquor. In the washing circuit, the early wash liquors have the highest alkalinity and may require a more highly anionic polymer than the later wash liquor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more effective flocculation for separating red mud from the red mud-containing liquors, particularly the primary settler liquor, of the Bayer process. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby the suspended solids retained in the supernatant after flocculation of the red mud-containing liquors, particularly the primary settler liquor, of the Bayer process are diminished. It is an object of the present invention to provide a more effective Bayer process wherein flocculation for separating red mud from the red mud-containing liquors, particularly the primary settler liquor, is improved by a more complete flocculation of the solids. Such red mud-containing liquors include the liquors of the counter-current mud washers. These and other objects of the present invention are described in more detail below.